narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Umeko Haruno
Umeko Haruno (春野ウメコ, Haruno Umeko) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure as well as a member of Team Atsuko along with Kazuya Uchiha and Rikuto Mizushima. IN-PROGRESS Background Umeko Haruno was a civilian child, belonging to Takumi Haruno, a baker and younger brother to Kizashi Haruno, and Maiko Haruno, an etiquette instructor. She grew up with her mother's teachings and took pride in her appearance, which resulted in her snarky and arrogant attitude. Her usual companion was her cousin, Sakura, who she held a slight dislike for due to the girl's shy nature but she tolerated her regardless. She entered the Academy at age six, where she didn't have many friends because of her temper and garnered many who disliked her --especially females. Soon, she met Rikuto Mizushima and Kazuya Uchiha who became her close friends and team mates. Umeko excelled in subterfuge and was average in all else but was lacking in cooperation as she only got along with either Sakura or Rikuto and Kazuya. She graduated with the rest of her class and was put on Team 9 under the jōnin Atsuko Katashi, where she and her team defeated the 66% success rate to become true genin. Their team specialized in infiltration where her speed, stealth and agility was put into good use. Personality Umeko can be described as snarky and very prideful in her appearance, which stems from her mother's teachings and views on how a woman should carry herself. She has a feminine grace to her, which makes her seem delicate and meek outwardly, but it is ruse as she is often temperamental, rude and never one to "cut corners" which usually gets her and her friends in trouble. She has trouble saying "nice" things to people and sometimes suffers from "foot-in-mouth syndrome." Umeko is also brash and impulsive in certain situations, making it difficult for her to do lengthy missions even though she is skilled in stealth and is light on her feet. Beneath her tough words, however, is a soft-hearted, somewhat emotional girl who cares deeply for those close to her as seen when in their younger days, despite her slight dislike of her cousin, she protects Sakura from bullies and even gives encouragement, albeit somewhat grudgingly. She can also be a possessive person, as seen with her affection towards Hayate and her avid dislike of his lover, Yugaō. "Inner" Umeko Much like Sakura's "inner" personality, Umeko has an "inner" ego who is a semi-sentient being made up of Umeko's Yin chakra. Unlike like Umeko, Inner Umeko --nicknamed "Okemu"-- is not snarky or obnoxious but is instead calm and rational; she can be likened to a "voice of reason" of sorts. When she is personified, she is shown with grey hair and orange eyes, Umeko's hair and eye colors inverted, and is slouched over with her arms hanging bonelessly at her sides. Okemu surfaces when Umeko is in a dire situation or confrontation. The name "Okemu" has no meaning and is just Umeko's name reversed. Appearance Umeko is a fair-skinned female with grey eyes and salmon-colored hair. Her hair is long, around waist-length and pulled into a bun with hair hanging from it, forming a ponytail of sorts. She has short locks of hair over her forehead and short bangs framing the sides of her face. The color scheme of Umeko's outfits are usually maroon, plum and black; her genin outfit consists of a short-sleeved maroon kimono top with a white Haruno clan symbol on the back, a plum-colored obi and tight, black shorts. She also wears black thigh-high stockings. Around her neck is a simple black choker and, after her graduation, she begins to wear black, fingerless gloves that stop just below her elbows along with black hand armor. Umeko dons the standard blue sandals and wears her forehead protector around her waist, overlapping her obi. Umeko also wears the standard issue pouch, above which she places the sheath of her weapon. During Part II, her outfit consists of a maroon sleeveless overcoat with a white Haruno clan symbol on the back, a short-sleeved mesh shirt, black shear tights and black boots. She wears a black obi that keeps her coat closed and it has the plate of her forehead protector attached to it. She retains her black choker along with her fingerless gloves and armor, adding in black shin guards. She carries the standard issue pouch and still places the sheath of her weapon above it. Abilities Umeko's main strength lies in her speed and stealth, making her a prime candidate for assassination and infiltration missions but she lacks the brute strength and stamina to participate in drawn-out one-on-one battles. Her background of dance influenced her fighting style, and combined with her skills in kenjutsu, make her a tricky and evasive opponent to face. Dance of the Plum Blossom Under Hayate's tutelage and inspired by her dance lessons, Umeko was able to develop a fighting style utilizing her kenjutsu, dance and her natural grace called "Dance of the Plum Blossom". The style requires one to be vigilant of their opponents movements and harmonize with them in order to turn their opponent's strength and motion against them and use vulnerable points such as the neck, knees, and wrists as leverage. The main point of the style is to be as non-resistant as possible to maximize damage. Ninjutsu Umeko's ninjutsu skills are rather slim; she doesn't know any elemental jutsu and her experience in the medical field only extends to basic first-aid and her knowledge of poisons and their cures. She does know the basics and she utilizes two simple ones very often --the Body Flicker and the Body Replacement Techniques. She can use them in rapid succession to throw off enemies or to make an escape; her usage of them is said to be near the level of Shisui of the Body Flicker, making her a tricky opponent to face. She uses paper plum blossom petals to cover her tracks --though if this is for convenience or to add a feminine touch to her moves is unknown. Status Part I IN-PROGRESS Part II IN-PROGRESS Trivia *The ume in Umeko's name is the word for plum blossoms which, in China, represent the vitality of life, endurance of hardship and hope that life will regenerate. *Umeko's favorite food is amanattō and her least favorite food is sashimi. *Umeko's hobby is origami. *Umeko would like to battle Yugaō. *Umeko's fighting style "Dance of the Plum Blossom" is centered around the principles of the real-life fighting style aikijujutsu. *Umeko has the subconscious habit of nail biting when angry, nervous or when she is thinking deeply. Quotes *(To Sakura) "Your forehead...it's cute. And if you ask me, anyone who actually wears a headband on their forehead are the ones with huge foreheads! It doesn't make any sense for them to fit properly like that!" *(To Rikuto and Kazuya) "So...I'm not the only one...I'm not the only one anymore...I'm so glad..." *(To Hayate) "Master Hayate, you have to be careful! I don't care if it's your duty to be in the line of fire, you idiot! If...if something were to happen to you...Yūgao-san and I will make you sorry...!" *(To Yūgao) "I respect you, I guess...Hey, wipe that dumb smile off your face! I still don't like you and I still won't let you have Master Hayate all to yourself...! But maybe...I might let you guys have some alone time once in a while..." Reference The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and any characters or ideas besides my own belongs to him. Any information I use for my O.C. pages will be placed in this section as reference for those who want to use them. The pictures posted on my pages are mine and drawn by me (unless stated otherwise); they are not posted anywhere else at the moment other than this site. -The Narutopedia -Naruto Mush Rivalry Jutsu Database -Wikipedia See Also Kazuya Uchiha Rikuto Mizushima Category:DRAFT